Fantasmagoría
by Gato Jazz
Summary: El tiempo que pasó solamente empeoró las cosas. Rick nunca volvió a ser el mismo. ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando el pasado nos acosa? Volver a él e intentar arreglar las cosas. Precaución: Major Character Death.


Disclaimer: Los personajes y hechos mencionados que hayan sucedido en la serie de televisión Walking Dead no pertenecen a la autora de este fanfic, que utiliza estos elementos solamente para masturbación mental. All rights reserved to los que se llevan todos los dineritos.

Título: Fantasmagoría

Rating: M

Pairings: Rick/Lori: Rick/Shane; Rick/Beth

**Fantasmagoría**:

ilusión de los sentidos o de la mente;

_alucinación_;

arte de representar figuras por medio de la ilusión óptica

Advertencia: Major character death. Lo que está entre paréntesis es lo real. O al revés.

* * *

><p><em>Abrázame otra vez<em>

Ella lo miraba desde la penumbra. Él, acostado, no sintió su presencia hasta que el peso sobre la litera se hizo inconfundible. Una mujer en la cama, meses después, una vez más, era impensable.

Sabía cómo se sentía con eso. Muchas miradas habían devenido en el acto que quería cometer esa noche. Muchas de ellas lo habían llevado a imaginar la situación, muy pocas habían logrado no ser reprimidas, pero por fin la de esa tarde conseguiría, y sólo la de esa tarde, conseguiría hacer lo que creyó no volvería a hacer jamás, y mucho menos con ella.

No le preguntó nada. Por algo ella estaba allí. Así que la envolvió con la sábana y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Estaba helada y él caliente por las horas que llevaba acostado ya. Y aunque no le pareció haberla esperado mucho, supuso que a esa altura todos los demás estaban dormidos.

Se mantuvo pegado a ella hasta que la temperatura de su cuerpo terminó de regalarle algo de su calor y encendió las velas que había dejado al lado de la cama. Una luz candescente apaciguó la oscuridad de la celda, rodeando a los dos de un brillo débil pero eficaz, que alcanzaba para que pudieran verse sus caras. Se reconocieron y ella fue quien dio el primer paso. Se le acercó, juntó sus labios con los de él y allí se quedó, esperando que Rick reaccionara. Él no tardó, pasó la mano por encima de ella, la asentó en su cabello y se quedó allí mientras usaba la lengua para abrirle la boca, sin pensarlo ella accedió, pero los nervios le tensaron por completo el cuello. Rick, notando esto, movilizó su mano y le acarició el pelo, esperando que fuera Beth la que buscara un contacto más profundo. Unos segundos después la lengua de Beth buscaba entrar en la boca de Rick, y el peso completo de su cuerpo se relajó en la cama, mientras una de sus manos, temblorosa, buscaba un lugar donde apoyarse en la cadera de él. Cuando por fin consiguió un lugar, no quiso quedarse allí, y se concentró en encontrar otro, más cálido, más cerca de su piel.

El beso que le dio ella en la mejilla esa tarde seguía fresco. Se lo tocó al vestigio del beso, la tocó y aquel seguía ahí. Haciendo el esfuerzo para imaginarla fuera de sí, no entendió por qué el cariño hacia el desconocido es más fácil de demostrar.

La alejó y se quitó la camiseta. Como espejo, ella hizo lo mismo.

Se estudiaron el uno al otro.

Rick se destapó y se exhibió frente a ella. Quiso mostrarse. Quería hacerle saber que ambos querían que eso sucediera. Le tomó la mano y le besó los dedos, uno por uno. Ella parpadeó lentamente y se incorporó en la cama. Se tomó un minuto para acomodarse y luego quedaron los dos sentados, con la espalda contra la pared. Los muslos estaban pegados. Él temblaba. Contaron hasta cinco, voltearon y se miraron. Rick exhaló y le colocó una mano en la entrepierna, mientras la otra la situaba en su mejilla, y la besó. Beth respondió pero se quedó sentada en el mismo sitio, sin saber qué hacer para avanzar la acción. Durante un tiempo se descubrieron de esa forma, hasta que una parte de él le pidió un poco más y sus dedos comenzaron a moverse y de a poco, entraron en el cuerpo de Beth, que se dejó llevar y luego de un tiempo, varios roces de las manos aventureras de ella en la espalda de él lo invitaron a arrodillarse y quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa.

Cuando ella se coló en su cama esa noche, la figura del fantasma se escondió en un lugar lejano. Por fin había encontrado la forma de alejarla. Vestida de blanco, sintiendo debajo el cuerpo desnudo de alguien tan joven, había desaparecido por esa noche.

* * *

><p><em>La nueva realidad<em>

Una nube de gris plomo está flotando alrededor de una cabeza putrefacta. Las pestañas en los ojos están tiesas de tanta tierra acumulada, y los párpados apenas se abren y se cierran cuando la criatura suspira adolorida, cansada. Está esperando que vengan a buscarla, pero no aguanta más la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo será eso. Respira junto a él, entonces, latente, le sobresalen suturas, heridas antiguas que ya no sangran pero arden como cuando fueron regaladas.

Cuando alguien abre una ventana, cuando su hijo viene a visitarlo, se retuerce un poco, no saluda porque ya no recuerda cómo se hacía, mira a veces a la persona, si es Carl o si es Michonne, y siente como si les hablara. Les pide que maten al ser que tiene a su lado. Pero ellos no escuchan.

Hoy no viene nadie a buscarlo, porque la última vez le dejaron dos platos de comida. Se habrían ido a buscar provisiones en un lugar más alejado, pensó ayer.

La pared de la habitación tiene marquitas de dedos, estampas de manos. El mismo tamaño de manos que tendría ella si no hubiera muerto.

Él torturó a gente muchas veces. Llevó a muchas personas al fusilamiento. Las escondía en el asiento de atrás de la patrulla y los hacía agacharse para no tener que verlos por el espejo retrovisor. Shane colocaba a Lou Reed en el estéreo y lo miraba a los ojos y lo obligaba a arrancar. Los prisioneros pedían "por favor", pero el sabía que eran asesinos, que si tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo, prenderían fuego el auto con los dos adentro y se irían corriendo. Por eso siempre se abrazaban después de algo así. Porque la única forma de morir que tenían planeada era hacerlo los dos juntos.

(Pensando en él no escuchó los pasos de la joven mujer acercarse).

Como ahora.

Los dedos de Shane se deslizan por su espalda. Hacen la curva de su posición fetal y terminan en sus rizos rubios. Se los mueve gentilmente, calculan, tocan lo largos que están, enredados. Las puntas de las uñas son redondas, son lindas, masajean la piel de su calvaria haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor.

(—He venido a cortarte el cabello. Voy a sacar la tijera de esta bolsa, lo mojaré y comenzaré a cortarlo).

—He venido a contarte lo que pasó con Smith. Voy a sacar este florero y voy a poner las flores que han elegido Sonia y Olivia. Perdona, te mojé. Es que el agua de la canilla de este baño sale fuertísimo. En fin, sucedió con Smith que lo condenaron a siete años. Parece que dispararle a un policía no es tan grave como dispararle a un civil...

El humo se traslada de encima del ser hacia Rick. Lo envuelve y el calor de las partículas oscuras lo quema cuando toca su piel. ¿Qué hay que hacer para que adentro pueda llover?

Al instante, gotas de agua caen por su frente y su cuello. Sus patillas quedan empapadas, haciéndole llegar algo de líquida frescura al medio del pecho. Está más limpio y el humo no quema tanto, pero la humedad no persiste demasiado porque el calor evapora todo rápido.

No espera mucho tiempo hasta que la lengua de Shane le provee humedad en los sitios donde el ardor se hace más y más insoportable. La masa blanda y rosada se queda quieta por momentos, le hace cosquillas en sitios que no toca, luego se traslada milímetro a milímetro más cerca de su boca, cada vez que respira está más cerca de su boca. Le succiona un labio, mojándoselo más, humedece los suyos cuando Shane se separa un poco para mirarlo y se le aproxima hasta encerrarle los suyos completamente dentro de su boca. Acaricia con la parte interna de sus labios todo lo que es de Shane y cuando están alejados de nuevo, un sonoro beso inocente cierra el trato entre los dos por ahora.

(—Lamento mucho haber tardado. Todos se han ido a revisar un campamento abandonado, sólo he quedado yo. Coincidimos en que es arriesgado, pero luego de lo que sucedió con Glenn, no quieren quedarse sin apoyo en caso de que todo se complique por allí, ¿sabes?)

—Estoy cansado —le puede decir.

—No hables porque hoy es tu momento de escuchar —le dice.

Los dedos se deslizan por su espalda. Se siguen deslizando hasta su cadera. En huesos y piel, el roce de una pluma provoca dolor. Le duele cómo Shane lo toca, lo lastima no poder tocarlo. Una mano débil busca levantarse y una mano fuerte llega allí y le parece estar tocando el antebrazo tonificado y tenso de su amigo, que lo abraza en donde ya no hay mucho de él, lo levanta por debajo y lo acuesta sobre su espalda. El peso está ahora en su hueso sacro, en su cadera, en su tórax y en sus pies. Las plantas de los pies tocan la sábana que Lori pagó en quince cuotas para que la tarjeta de crédito no explote. Las manos de Shane recorren los costados de su cuerpo, llegando al cuello, aprietan un poco y se abren camino entre su pelo. Shane le toma la cabeza y la levanta, encontrando su cara, chocándole la frente.

(—Ya tengo que irme).

—Ya tengo que irme.

* * *

><p><em>Judith<em>

Beth se la dejó porque necesitaba ducharse.

La pequeña niña tenía la piel de porcelana. Como una pieza de vajilla cara heredada por generaciones en una familia, pequeñas grietas se veían, sin embargo, a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de la bebé. No eran cicatrices de batallas, no eran falta de cuidados, eran parte de todo, era que a falta de una vida tenía mil. Tuvo mil. Sus marcas, copia fiel de aquello.

La vastedad de trasladarse de un lugar a otro con ella a cuestas era un desafío que Rick había decidido aceptar. El temor de Lori no tenía fundamento para él cuando Judith le era desconocida, incluso cuando supo que estaba dentro de ella. Le pareció ilógico y se enojó con ella cuando supo que se lo había ocultado. Luego se puso a sí mismo en su lugar y entendió por qué se sentía ella así.

Lori se arrepentía de haberle hecho lo que él por tanto tiempo le hizo a ella. Los secretos que Rick guardó y nunca le dijo, siendo muy parecidos a los que ella se creó, lo hacían sonreír. Entre ellos eran muy parecidos. Pero aún así, él la amaba.

A su esposa y al ovillo de emociones y carne y sangre que salió de ella el día en que el destino se la llevó para abandonarlo. Porque ese ovillo era el entretejido de las dos personas que Rick había amado profundamente a lo largo de su vida. Las dos personas a las que había dedicado sus horas, las personas que hacían que levantarse de la cama todos los días fuera una opción, las dos personas que de tanto pensarlas le parecían únicas, las dos únicas personas por las cuales habría recibido un balazo.

Pero estar con ella le representaba un dolor insoportable. Una opresión en el pecho que no se curaba cuando miraba a los ojos a alguno de los dos, porque ninguno de los dos había vivido lo suficiente como para estar allí.

Cuando se animaba a aguantarlo, los buscaba en los ojos de su hija. Un destello, una seña insignificante, una pizca de oscuridad que le recordara cómo eran esos ojos que amó, que por no recordar ni siquiera podía soñar. Ambos habían salido de sus cuerpos, de su cuerpo, se habían evaporado en algún lugar del universo al cual Rick no sabía llegar. Sospechaba que el mapa estaba guardado en algún lugar dentro de sí mismo, pero ¿cómo acceder a él?

Su corazón era en esos momentos un tumulto de pedazos, apilados y atados uno contra otra, en forma de esfera sin forma. Un vacío alrededor terminaba de decorarlo. Su cuerpo un montón de músculos que se fortalecían con los días, mientras más y más quedaban a merced de un cerebro débil que apenas podía gobernarlos.

Ya no era él, no estaba allí. Se había ido.

—Rick, ¿necesitas algo?

—No… —Ya no estaba su pequeña entre sus brazos, así que levantó la cabeza y miró a la joven mujer que estaba frente a él. —Gracias por cuidar a Judith cuando _no estoy_.

* * *

><p><em>Arrancacorazones<em>

La lluvia los mojó intensamente. Una tarde más, a solas, en el campo. El viento soplando contra sus uniformes empapados, nubes grises abriéndose camino en el cielo que prometió, mentiroso, permanecer celeste.

Llevaba dos días sin decirle a Lori a dónde iba.

—Deberíamos quedarnos aquí. No volver. Ya sabes —soltó.

Tras muchas resbaladas y caídas al suelo de parte de ambos, lograron acostarse en el capó. Cerraron los ojos y disfrutaron de cada gota que se desplomó contra sus cuerpos.

Ese mismo día, esa noche, Rick intentó decírselo a Lori. Intentó decirle que la amaba con locura y que estaba loco. Que la culpa le carcomía lo más profundo de sus vísceras, cuando la veía decepcionarse cada vez que él le decía que no. Que ver a Shane, estar con él, necesitarlo de la forma en que lo necesitaba, le hacía mal, porque sabía que lo que hacía con él debía en realidad hacerlo con ella. No pudo hacerlo. Cuando la vio vestida para salir, tan hermosa, y se acercó a él, determinada a llevárselo de allí, a un lugar en el que nadie podía jactarse de conocerlos, no pudo hacerlo. Ella aún tenía esperanzas. Ella aún quería recomponer lo que él había roto.

Rick no pudo hacer esa noche más que seguir su juego. No pudo hacer más que mentirle un día más, no pudo hacer más que herirse a sí mismo para no herirla a ella. Era fácil para él. La amaba más que a sí mismo.

* * *

><p><em>Vital<em>

Siente un cosquilleo en el dedo gordo del pie. El hervor de su piel está ausente. No le duele nada, la nube de humo está en el techo, muy lejos. La criatura que lo acompaña duerme plácidamente.

Una punción de energía recorre sus piernas y toma fuerza en el tórax hasta llegar a su cabeza. Se distribuye por sus brazos, las manos se abren y se cierran y por los dedos corre la sangre que parecía detenida.

Las uñas son de nuevo rosadas. El color de las mejillas y de toda la cara es el de una persona viva. Quiere probar. Tiene que probar.

Poco a poco se pone de pie. Primero levanta la cabeza, como los bebés que se incorporan al mundo adulto. Luego se sienta, equilibra la columna y en los isquiones equilibra el peso de todo su cuerpo. Descansó lo suficiente. Mira alrededor. Hay platos de comida con comida fresca, recién servida, en ellos. Toma una banana, le quita la cáscara y la come, disfrutando la tibieza y su sabor. Mastica orgulloso. Está ocupado con una manzana cuando la puerta se abre y luz solar ingresa en el lugar.

(Michonne se asoma con un vaso de agua que deja junto al cuerpo de Rick, que yace en posición fetal con la espalda hacia la pared. Terminó de asearlo y debe decirle algo importante. Se sienta frente a él y se prepara para hablarle.

—Vamos a ausentarnos todos esta vez —lo mira y coloca algunos mechones de pelo en el lugar al que pertenecen. —Hemos encontrado un grupo que dice haber visto a otro grupo que se escapó de otro grupo… —Suspira y exhala con energía. Se le nota el cansancio. —Ya no lo sé, ya no entiendo casi nada. —Acomoda su propio cabello ahora y observa a Carl, que la espera en el marco de la puerta. —No quiero decirte que no despiertes… pero si puedes, hazlo cuando estemos aquí de nuevo.

La mujer se queda mirándolo. Rápidamente limpia una lágrima de su mejilla cuando Carl se acerca y se arrodilla frente al cuerpo de su padre, le besa la frente.

—Te amo, papá.)

—Vamos a hablar nosotros solos esta vez. ¿Qué te parece eso, comisario?

* * *

><p><em>El final de todo<em>

—Un día como éste, yo me imaginaba que terminaríamos juntos.

La figura pasea a su alrededor. Energía calórica se le desprende mientras rodea su aura que no deja de yacer en el suelo, pero que aún lo acompaña. Rick emite pequeños sonidos para calmar al ser que no deja de chillar al otro lado de la habitación, le canta y le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras, esperando que éste le haga caso. Pero el sonido se pierde hacia el techo y pareciera no llegar hasta donde está el ser. Los pasos de la figura se hacen lejanos y hay silencio por fin.

—No…

—No se esfuerce en hablar, oficial. Su laringe está muy débil.

Cuando la silueta se hace nítida, Rick puede ver entre los brazos del hombre un pequeño bebé cubierto de sangre y heridas abiertas.

—Es mío… —gime.

—No… es mío —le dice la imagen de Merle Dixon mientras le retuerce el cuello. El ser grita por última vez y Rick no puede evitar que una parte de él se sienta aliviada por el panorama de no tener que escucharlo más.

Una multitud de sonidos aparece en el lugar que ocupaba el lloriqueo y los quejidos. Una enredadera de palabras mal pronunciadas que se acumulan y se enroscan entre sí formando una marea de estímulos que no es capaz de soportar. No puede entenderlos. Agudiza los oídos pero aún así no puede entenderlos. ¿Qué están diciendo?

Una voz de repente se abre camino entre las demás y pronuncia más que nítida "hoy vienes con nosotros".

Creyendo que es Carl, Rick se levanta, no sin esfuerzo y se apoya contra la pared. Lo busca, lo llama.

—¿Hijo?

Una cabellera rubia le cubre la cara y lo distrae de lo que estaba buscando. Cierra los ojos. Se pierde en la sensación que la textura del cabello le despierta en la piel y se deja inundar por la somnolencia que le produce no tener más oxígeno que el que pasa a través de sus fibras. La insensibilidad se interrumpe cuando alguien le toma por los hombros y lo sacude.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí, rápido, hermano.

La advertencia pone en alerta el resto de sus sentidos y se aparta de la figura de la mujer que se aleja corriendo de allí, aunque alcanza a distinguir que viste uniforme de hospital. Más personas aparecen y lo sobrepasan, también corriendo, algunas visten ropa estéril sobre sus uniformes, como si acabaran de salir de un quirófano.

—Despierta, despierta, despierta…

Shane, desesperado, sigue sacudiéndolo y él no puede reaccionar.

Puede ver la impotencia en los ojos de su amigo, cómo tuerce los labios, cómo le duele no poder hacer algo que sea más útil.

—Espérame aquí, juro que volveré por ti. Lo juro.

Manos lo cubren e impiden que lo siga. Las piernas le siguen pesando, no hacen que su situación se tolere con un poco menos de dolor.

—¿Qué pasa, comisario? Acaso se siente… ¿atado?

Le enseña el antebrazo y esposas le cuelgan de la muñeca. En el otro extremo, una mano ensangrentada se abre y se cierra, dejando entrever que hay algo sobre la palma. Rick no puede verlo porque los dedos lo tapan constantemente.

Las voces vuelven a hacerse inteligibles, quiere centrar la atención en una para comprenderla pero está sobre estimulado por todas esos tonos diferentes.

Con esfuerzo, alcanza a aislar a algunos cuyas voces se le hacían conocidas.

"No debemos hacer enojar a tu padre, Carl, mantente callado cuando llegue de trabajar"

"Ya sabes que está muy ocupado. Yo te llevaré"

"No lo esperes despierto. Hoy no volverá. Trabaja toda la noche"

Cientos de Loris se agolpan alrededor de sus ojos, quieren llamar su atención, le hablan y le jalan diferentes partes de la cara, lo tocan, lo pellizcan. Se deja sumir en el mar de dedos finos y caricias, mientras sus reclamos no dejan de acosarlo y le infunden más indignación hacia él mismo.

Durante muchas horas estuvo fuera de su casa. Durante muchos días ni siquiera se molestaba en reportarse para que su esposan supiera que al menos se encontraba bien. Y, peor aún, meses pasó sin preguntarle a ella cómo estaba, cómo se sentía

Cada sombra de Lori que le hablaba fue seguida por la figura de un Carl, borroso, que hablaban y luego desaparecían juntos, hasta que ya no había más personas a su alrededor, excepto por los trazos de Lori y Carl originales.

—Lo siento, hermano —escucha decir a alguien desde lejos.

Y Shane aparece y se va con los dos. Un susurro."Soy mejor padre que tú, Rick".

Un disparo de arma de fuego cruza el salón. Un gorro de pesca aparece y cae entre sus pies.

—Eres mi hermano —escucha desde lejos. Es su voz. No hay respuesta. —Eres mi hermano —repite.

Unos brazos fuertes lo toman por las axilas, lo levantan y lo desplazan hacia adelante. Ve, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de alguien a Shane, a Lori y a Carl caminando en sentido contrario.

Otros brazos lo agarran por detrás y entre los cuatro brazos lo balancean en el aire hasta tirarlo al suelo.

—Están las cosas muy agitadas desde este lado del universo, has visto ya. —Merle lo mira a los ojos, condescendiente, y se arrodilla para quedar a su altura. Frente a frente. —¿Qué es lo quiere hacer ahora, comisario?

Rick parpadea. La caída la sintió en cada hueso y músculo. Le pesa todo el cuerpo, más que antes y que siempre. Parpadea de nuevo, no tiene fuerza para responderle. Tampoco sabe qué es lo que quiere hacer, no sabe dónde está. La oscuridad lo calma cuando tiene los ojos cerrados y lo aterra cuando los tiene abiertos. Ya no hay dibujos fantasmales que iluminen rincones en el lugar, ya no hay voces que lo distraigan del miedo que está sintiendo, no hay nada ni nadie más en quién concentrarse que no sea _él_.

Esta vez deja los párpados pegados, no abre los ojos. La oscuridad propia es menos aterradora que la ajena.

—Bien. Así será…

Una eternidad más tarde, una luz calurosa e intensa lo obliga a despertarse. Luz solar lo invita a alejarse de su ceguera.

Cuando se acostumbra a la luminosidad, el cambio de escenario se deja percibir, un cielo azul lo abriga y lo cubre, pero no lo aísla. Se siente recuperado, puede erguirse aunque le sea difícil moverse, pero la luz, lo quema.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunta en voz alta.

—_Eso es. Ya me oíste, perra. ¿Algún problema? Tráelo si eres lo suficientemente hombre o vete de aquí a la mierda si eres un maricón…_

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Muchas gracias por leer.

...

Hace tiempo, una fiel servidora en blogspot...

"Putos de AMC: Si le pasa algo a Merle Dixon, rompo todo.

Hago un fanfic en donde a Rick sus fantasmas lo acosan de tal forma, todo lo que hizo lo acosa de tal forma y le lastima de tal forma que la única forma de liberarse de aquello será matarse a sí mismo.  
>Esteralizado por Shane "soy mejor padre que tú, Rick" Walsh y Morgan "tú me mataste".<br>Plus Lori, plus T-Dog y por supuesto, Merle Dixon, ejemplificando su antítesis mortal.

Si algo le pasa a Merli.

No, no voy a culpar a Glenn.

Te amo Glenn."

Se hizo lo que se pudo.


End file.
